Splinter
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: Usui pays Misaki a visit but ends up stuck in her house due to a snow storm. How did it end up with Usui tending to Misaki's injuries? Short & plotless. ENDING REWRITTEN. Better or worse? R&R, please. I really want to find out.


**Splinter - A Kaichou wa Maid-sama/Maid-sama fic**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama/Maid-sama  
I just love the fluffiness of it all. Go UsuiMisaki ! :D_

* * *

_Twitch._

_Blink._

_Twitch. Twitch._

_Blink. Blink._

_Snap._

"Hey, Misa-chan? You just broke your pencil. You'll get a splinter." Usui Takumi smirked, pointing to the crushed pencil in the raven-haired girl's fist.

_--Flashback--_

It started out as a normal day, in Misaki's point of view. The blinding white snow fell gracefully around the silent vicinity of her house. She was alone that morning for reasons she, herself, didn't know. She was woken up by the freezing air in her room. After grabbing the nearest jacket, she flung her thick blanket around her cold body, grabbed a stuffed toy and seated herself in front of the window. The sight of crisp snow falling on the grassy garden relaxed her, to say the least and she almost drifted back to slumber if not for the low growling of her stomach. She trudged lazily towards the kitchen, still carrying the stuffed toy and blanket over her head. There she found an already-made breakfast and a note saying, 'Enjoy your day alone. Your sister's at afriend's house. Love, Mom.' She just ate her breakfast, not even bothering to think where her mom went. After eating, she returned back to her room and decided to make use of her time by studying. How exciting.

In the midst of studying, a loud knock was heard on the front door. Leaving the blanket on the wooden chair, she clutched the stuffed toy around her chest and answered the front door. What she found there was the last thing she expected to see that day. Usui Takumi.

"Yo. Can I come in?" Usui asked in a bored tone.

Misaki closed her gaping mouth. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She managed to splutter out. She grabbed his wrist and forcefully dragged the guy inside when she noticed the growing blizzard outside.

"I was passing by when the snow started to fall more and more. I thought I'd seek shelter here for a while until it settles down." Usui stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His face stayed impassive as he looked at her, stuffed toy around her chest and still clad in pajamas and a baby pink jacket. "Do you always greet people at the door dressed like that?" He smirked.

Misaki blushed as she finally realized how she looked in front of the boy. She looked down and pointed at the couch in the living room. "Sit down and stay." She told him and with that she ran back to her room and changed. She should have bathe first but then again, there was a blizzard outside. She grabbed a few books and headed for the living room, where Usui was.

--End of flashback--

Misaki had been, for the past 10 minutes, trying to concentrate with her work but Usui found nothing better to do than stare at her. He stared and stared until she finally snapped. Or rather, her pencil finally snap.

"Don't you have something better to do? I'm trying to study here, you know."

"Nope. Not unless you stop studying and entertain your guest." He said, slumping down on the couch.

Misaki roughly closed her book and brushed off the wood on the palm. She yelped and jumped when a big splinter dug into her flesh. She started flailing her arms when she saw blood ooze out. Usui grabbed her wrist and started to calm the panicking girl down.

He inspected the girl's palm carefully. "Hold it up. Don't let the blood flow down to the floor. I'll go get the stuff." He commanded her.

Misaki did as she was told, not bothering to pick a fight with the boy. She frowned as she watched the pool of blood on her palm slowly getting bigger and bigger. Usui returned with ice, a towel and bandages on one hand and a basin of water on the other.

"Relax, pres. This'll just take a second. Don't worry." He comforted her. "Geez. With your personality, I expected you to take this calmly." He took hold of her hand and placed the towel just above the pool of blood. He let it suck up the red liquid, careful not to touch or move the humoungous splinter in the middle of her palm. Misaki winced at the pain when Usui placed her whole hand in the basin of water. She whimpered at the guy slowly took out the piece of wood out of her flesh, in the water. After wiping the water off her hand, Usui wrapped the bandage around it.

"Done. The bandage may be a bit too much since it was just a splinter but you were panicking so much, I thought it'd help calm you down." He explained as he sat beside her.

Misaki looked at her bandaged hand. "Stupid Usui. I wasn't panicking. It was caused by the sudden pain. I could have handled everything myself. " She scowled at him. "I've been through worse things. This is nothing. You acted as if I was gonna cry any second." She grumbled.

Usui handed her the wrapped ice, smirking all the time. "Sheesh. A thanks would have been enough." His smirk grew wider. "And, yeah. You did look like you were gonna cry. Well, at least to me. But don't worry my shoulder is always available for you to drench your tears with. You can even hug me if you want."

Misaki blushed beet-red and screamed at the boy. "IDIOT!" She punched his arm with her unbandaged hand.

Usui just chuckled while rubbing the arm, the student council president had punched. "Aren't you just glad that this storm is keeping us together all day? Who knows, I might also have to stay here for the night." He stated, pointing at the nearest window.

Misaki sulked again and closed her eyes to regain her composure. Usui sure can get her heated up for nothing. "Stupid, idiotic, perverted Usui."

* * *

**EDITED AN:** ZzZ. I ain't feeling any better. I just thought I'd clean the ending up. Entirely, I might say. Is it better? Worse? Based on the character's characteristics, I mean.

Still down in the dumping ground. I screwed up my exams. Screwed up, I tell you. Byebye laptop. ):


End file.
